


Permanent Marker

by DhenRia



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DhenRia/pseuds/DhenRia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know he loved you. Yukito, I mean. A long time ago. Like a really, really, really long time ago. But I'm not jealous. I mean, it was after all, a long time ago."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanent Marker

Ruby Moon, or more commonly known as Akizuki Nakuru, could care less that she was cold and that her favorite heels were wet and caked with dirt and continued walking without direction. Suddenly, she saw a familiar figure and headed towards it.

“Hi Touya! Long time no see,” she said, minus the usual grabbing and hugging and being less cheerful than usual. Not minding the wet grass, she sat down and faced her long time ‘crush’ and ‘friend.’

“So, it’s been years huh? It wasn’t really my intention to come here and talk to you but here I am,” she smiled a sad smile, something uncharacteristic for her. However, her companion just kept quiet.

“I know he loved you. Yukito, I mean,” she suddenly blurted out. “A long time ago. Like a really, really, _really_ long time ago. But I’m not jealous. I mean, it was after all, a _long_ time ago,” she added with a pout.

“Besides you never good enough for him anyway. I mean, he’s too kind and cheerful and cute and nice. And you’re grumpy. Like always grumpy. Grumpy and brooding like this,” she said as she tried to recreate Touya’s frown. “Unlike you, I’m better suited for him. After all, we are the same. We’re both lunar guardians… But I’m not jealous of you or anything like that so you better not make any weird assumptions.”

Nakuru scowled at the silence. As she looked down, she noticed a picture sticking out her pocket. She pulled it out and saw that it was their group picture taken during the summer vacation when they came back from England years ago. Everyone was there. She traced the faces of all her acquaintances and friends as she identified them. _There was cute Sakura-chan in a pink bathing suit. Beside her was her blushing_ gaki _boyfriend, Syaoran. On Sakura’s left was the beautiful Tomoyo-chan with her hands around her trusty camcorder. Beside Tomoyo-sama was her Eriol-sama whose right arm was wrapped around Tomoyo-chan’s waist. Kero and Suppi were both on her arms as she stood behind Eriol and next to the Snow Bunny Yukito._ One look at Yukito brought a smile to Nakuru’s face. _And to Yukito’s left was… Touya._ Seeing Touya’s face, Nakuru’s face turned to a scowl. Then an idea popped into her head and she took out a permanent marker from her other pocket and drew a big X on said guy’s face. She then shows the picture to her companion.

“See that big X? That serves you right! That’s the exact same thing you drew on Yuki-kun’s heart when you left him, do you know that? Just who do you think you are to do that to him?” she raged on.  After a few minutes, Nakuru finally calmed down. She placed her marker back to her pocket when she felt a few pieces of paper and took them out. As she sees the torn glossy material, she remembered the reason why she was walking aimlessly. 

“Ne, remember that time you had to portray the role of a princess in a green dress?” she asked then suddenly laughed. “Gomen, gomen, I just find it funny that you had to be the princess again in college. Anyways, Yuki-kun still has that picture hanged on the wall. I got so sick of seeing it that I took it and tore it to pieces. He found thirty pieces and tried to tape them back. _But_ he’ll never find them all because I got the rest of it. But he got mad at me because of that. Like really mad. Which is why I’m walking around like this now. Well, at least now he knows to keep it off the wall.” Nakuru smiled a sad smile, somewhat happy of her small triumph.

* * *

Yukito was looking everywhere for Nakuru when he finds himself on a familiar path. He continuously followed the trail and at the end of it, he finally found his butterfly. However, he noticed she was talking to someone so he walked closer, hoping to hear the conversation without being caught.

“Ne, Touya-kun, why is it that even when you left him, he still loves you so much? That even if you’ll never come back to him, he still can’t forget you? He says he’ll give me a chance. He’ll give us a shot. But I can’t help but feel like I’m still competing with you for his love. It’s so hard competing with you, you know? Especially when I don’t even know how he really feels about me.” A tear slid down Nakuru’s face as she closed her eyes and leaned on the cold marble on her left, exhaustion finally overtaking her consciousness.

Yukito sensing that Nakuru had fallen asleep, walked closer to her and sat beside the other lunar guardian.

“Nakuru-chan, I’ve been so worried about you. Look at you, you’re all soaked,” he said to a sleeping Nakuru as he caressed her cheek.

“Arigatou Touya, for keeping her company,” he said to a gray marble headstone as he traced the name Kinomoto Touya that was engraved on it. He looked again at his butterfly when he noticed she’s shivering. He then took his coat off and placed it on Nakuru. He lifted her and carried her behind his back.

“Let’s get you home so you don’t catch a cold.” And he started on the way back home. As Yukito passed the gate of the cemetery, he felt Nakuru snuggling to his back.

“I love you, Yuki-kun,” Nakuru whispered.

A smile graced Yukito’s lips and he replied in a soft whisper, “And I love you too, Nakuru-chan.

Nakuru snuggled deeper against her angel’s back as a small smile touches her lips.

 

iOwari!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’ve wanted to write something about them for some time now. And now I have. Reviews are very much appreciated.  
> ~Hime


End file.
